


explore

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Best Friends, Early Mornings, Exploration, Fluff, Forests, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Songfic, Sort of a Songfic, This is honestly just a lot of fluff, War, aftermath of war, soft, they're best friends your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: It's been a hard-fought war, but in the end, they won. They gained their freedom, their Independence.Though the memories are still there, at least Tubbo has his best friend to keep him from thinking too much about it.(steezy prime - "explore")
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 16
Kudos: 326





	explore

"If you'd just stay _still_ , this'd go by a lot faster," Tubbo murmurs, holding Tommy's arm as still as he can. "I don't want to accidentally bandage it wrong," Tommy sighs, tilting his head back. Tubbo smiles a little, wrapping the gauze around Tommy's forearm. Even though they were technically free, even though L'manberg was technically its own place, that didn't mean they were safe. He found that out the hard way, after Tommy had to pull him back across the bridge, dragging him back into the Holy Lands. Tubbo's always thought that was a stupid name for a safe spot, but it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter. Which is fine, he didn't need to, but he wishes that they had decided on something else. He twists Tommy's arm a little, humming a bit to himself as he cuts the gauze off. "There!" Tubbo beams at his best friend. "I'll rewrap it tonight, alright? To make sure it doesn't, like, get infected."

Tommy gives him a lopsided grin, his eyes half shut. "Okay, Tubbo. I didn't mean to overstep."

"It's alright," Tubbo smiles back at him, patting his leg. "It's Sapnap's fault. He shouldn't have shot you even if you were just a few metres over the bridge. Not your fault that he's like that." Tommy nods, making a noise from the back of his throat.

"Yeah," he agrees. "Kinda fuckin' bullshit, if you ask me. Should've made the deal that I'd give Dream my discs if I got to kill that son of a bitch," Tubbo sighs, moving to sit next to his best friend. "What? Don't sigh at me like that. You know it'd be for the best. Even Dream wasn't as bad as he was." 

"I guess," Tubbo nods, leaning back against the fallen spruce log. He's going to have to wash his uniform once he goes back home. He loves the forest, he loves everything about it, but spruce forests are so _messy_. There's so much sap and pine needles, and just.. _everything_. He's not complaining, but sometimes it sucks. "How's Wilbur been? I haven't seen him around as much as I used to." 

Tommy nods. "Yeah. He's okay. Just tired. He's always tired," he leans back next to Tubbo. Tubbo can't help but look up at the sky, watching as the stars start to fade away, the sun slowly rising. He's always liked early mornings. He's always liked early mornings with his best friend. Tubbo _loves_ spending time out in the forest at dawn with Tommy. But Tommy's not quite a morning person, so it's really rare that he ever gets to. He's glad he can today, even if it was because Tommy got hurt. "He's been spending a lot of time planning something. He doesn't like to go unprepared, I guess," Tommy sighs. "He's always on edge."

"So're we," Tubbo mumbles. "Every time I leave the walls, I don't feel safe. I know I'm supposed to be, but it's not..I don't expect them to keep their promise, Tommy. Even with your discs. I'm sorry that that's what it took for the war to e-"

"Shut up," Tommy waves a hand. "It's fine. It was worth it. I'd do it again. Listen, Tubbo," he sighs. "I want you to feel safe, alright? Every time you leave the walls, I'll come with. Even if it's for a stupid walk or something, I'll come with you. Just in case anything does happen. They won't wanna take on two of us, right?" Tommy turns to look at him, grinning like a madman. He always does, really. It's just sort of his face. Tubbo smiles back, feeling the warmth of the sun start to come over him. "We'll be fine. They're not gonna try anything, Tubbo. Promise. I'd kick their asses if they hurt you again. I'd kill 'em all, I don't care. Fuck it."

Tubbo laughs, closing his eyes for half a second. "Yeah?" He asks, feeling his heart warm a little. Tommy's never been good at directly telling Tubbo that he loves him or cares about him, but he does. Tubbo's learnt his love language, and hearing Tommy say something like that..it means the world to him, it really does.

"Yeah." Tommy promises him.

"Alright, Tommy," he smiles, staring at the sky. "I'll keep you safe, too. I know I'm not very good at fighting, but I can at least try. _And_ I'm the only one with basic medical knowledge," Tubbo teases. "We'll be okay."

"We will," Tommy agrees. "We'll be okay. L'manberg is gonna be okay, too. We've got this. We've got our freedom, and no one can take it away from us. I'd rather die than lose my country. I'm not gonna let that happen. We've finally got our freedom, I won't just let some greedy bastard take it from us."

"Me too," Tubbo agrees with that entirely. He fought so hard for L'manberg. Tommy lost everything he loved, Wilbur watched his friends die. They all were betrayed in the end. Everything was so awful, so _bloody_ awful. Tubbo sighs, staring up at the sky, watching the blues fade, watching oranges and pinks streak the sky. "We'll be okay." He repeats the words, letting the settle in his head. Maybe if he says them enough he'll believe them. Hopefully he will. He wants to believe them.

Tommy nudges him with his good arm, grinning. "Wanna take a nap out here?" Tubbo rolls his eyes, nudging him back. "What? It's a long ass walk back to L'manberg, and I'm _tired_."

"Fine," Tubbo sighs, mock annoyance in his voice. He can't hide his grin, though. " _Fine_. We'll take a nap out here. Drama queen." He closes his eyes, feeling the rays of the sun bask over him. 

"Oh yeah, _I'm_ the drama queen. I'm nothing but modest and subtle and I-" 

Tubbo feels himself drifting off as Tommy complains, smiling as he dreams about freedom and his best friend.


End file.
